It's a Nice Place To Visit
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: Another story by me and NatashaPavlova. The Doctor, and his companions, Jayne, and Lora, adventure with the Monkees in this action packed story! There is a 5th Monkee? His name is Jimmy, and there's something sketchy about him...
1. Chapter 1 Shortyblackwell

"DOCTOR!" Jayne yelled as she hobbled into the vestibule.

"JAYNE!" He yelled back.

"Your TARDIS keeps eating my shoes!" She whined as she sat down.

"Well, don't put them under your bed, and she won't feel compelled to!" He said, "How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"So, so. You?" She said slipping on a shoe that didn't match her original shoe.

"Oh, I don't know!" He said.

"Where to next?" She pulled her waist length black hair into a ponytail.

"America, 2013, Washington Monument," He rattled off, "How bout it?" He asked smiling his crazy smile of his. She nodded, and went back into her room. The TARDIS landed, and they opened the door. They almost immediately closed it.

"Doctor? Why are we so high up?" Jayne asked.

"THE STONE!" He shouted, "OH! I'M SO THICK!" He said.

"What's wrong with the stone?" She asked looking at him with an eyebrow cocked.

"Well, the older, the stronger!" He said, "I think...YES!" He yelled running down the hall to the spare parts closet, and came back with a spring in his hand, and gear on his head. Jayne picked up the spring, and placed it on the console.

"How'd you do that?" He asked as he redirected the TARDIS. They landed, and found they were only half way up. They began to start-up the stairs. When they made it up they were stopped by the Judoon.

"No, passing" The TARDIS translated, "There is a traitor among us." They said.

"What sort of traitor?" Jayne asked.

"Someone who was put to death, but came back, and is now going across the galaxy to rob every planet, including this one," He said.

"Ooh, wrong place to go!" Jayne said, "Why is it wherever we go, trouble get's here first?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged. And was about to blurt some ridiculous reason, but was stopped.

"Turn around, and leave before I call a higher authority," The doctor turned around to leave.

"Alright, Come on Jayne!" He said, "We can go somewhere else!" He took her hand.

"No, the human stays here," He said in a gruff tone. He grabbed her shoulder, and pulled into the crowd behind the line of Judoon.

"DOCTOR!" She yelled.

"I'm coming!" He said, "Look, I have to get in there!" He said to the guard, "She may not know it but that girl, she's my daughter!" He said.

"But she is human," He said.

"I know, her mum was human, and I took her in after her mum died," He said.

"Doctor, there is no way I'm gonna let you in," He said stepping to the side.

"Then I'll just walk away," He said walking into the crowd, "JAYNE!" He yelled. He saw a hand that was definitely her's.

He pushed through the crowd to her.

"Hey Doc!" She said. The doctor walked over to her and gave her a hug, "M'kay, love you too," She said awkwardly. He let go, and pulled her over to the wall so they could stick together, and not get lost. There was a girl a little older than Jayne there, all dressed in leather.

"Punk," The Doctor said.

"Beatle," Jayne corrected, "Motorcycle gang's girlfriend," She specified. The Doctor nodded, and looked at her.

"I prefer the term "Teddy Girl" But that's just me," She said smiling.

* * *

**I know, short, but Natasha didn't want me to introduce her all the way yet! TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR THE NEXT PART OF**** IT'S A NICE PLACE TO VISIT!**


	2. Chapter 2 By NatashaPavlova

**Hello! I am Tasha! I'm Shorty's sister for those of you who don't know! Enjoy my Chapter!**

Lauren Weathers sat on the seat in the Washington Monument. She looked at her watch and rolled her eyes. How much longer was she gonna have to sit here with all these people who were freaking out. She stuffed her hands in her leather jacket and blew the air out of her cheeks. She tapped her boot the to an random beat the toeh Beatles's song in her head.

She was about to groan loudly with pure boredom when a tall man with strange hair that stuck up a bit in the front and a short girl next to him with black waist length hair.

"Punk," the guys said. Lauren made a face, unsure if he was addressing her or not.

"No," the girl next to him said, "Beatle. A biker's girlfriend or something like that." she said with a nod. The man shrugged and Lauren narrowed her eyes at them.

"I prefer Teddy Girl, but that's just me." I said, "I don't have a biker boyfriend, or a normal boyfriend at that."

"Teddy Girl?" the man asked making a face at her. Lauren shrugged.

"Yeah you know like John Lennon was a Teddy Boy when he was a teenager in Liverpool?" she asked with a smirked, "I am a girl equivalent to a teddy boy, therefore a Teddy Girl." The girl giggled and Lauren snapped her gaze to her.

"Does the Teddy Girl have a name then?" The man asked plopping himself down next to me, "Cool jacket."

She made a face at him, "Why do you care what my name is?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I do." he said with a grin. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"No dip sherlock," she said.

The girl giggled again, "She want's to know your name." she said.

"I'm the Doctor." he said simply holding out his hand. I rolled my eyes and shook it.

"Lauren." she said keeping his eyes on him. He nodded.

"Tell me what's going on here?" he asked, "How long's it been happening?"

Lauren shrugged, "Nearly three hours." she said, "I'm suspected of robbing multiple planets."

"Ah, so it's you they're looking for?" The girl asked, "Oh, I'm Jayne by the way."

"Yep," Lauren said with a huff, "They just can't figure it out that it's not me yet."

"So you really believe them?" the Doctor asked raising his eyebrows. Lauren shrugged.

"Why not?" she asked. The Doctor shrugged back.

"Tell me, do you want to leave this place and go someplace more fun?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes. Lauren nodded and stood up.

"What're we waiting on then?" she asked, "If you can get me out of here then by all means, do it!" The Doctor nodded and took her hand before starting to run. We ran to the top of the monument and looked out the window.

"We'll have to jump." Jayne said a little worried about what to do next. The doctor smirked and pulled out a key. Lauren made a face before he pulled out a screwdriver looking thing and pointing it at the key. Then a blue phone booth appeared in the air and she gasped. The Doctor smiled and pushed the door open.

"Allons-Y!" he exclaimed before we walked into the phone booth. Lauren didn't think it would hold all of them, but as soon as she was inside it got bigger on the inside. She gaped at the hugeness of it and was tempted to go back out and run around it to make sure it was still a phone booth. The only thing stopping her was the fact that they were suspended in the air at the top of the Washington Monument.

"So it's-" she didn't have any words. Jayne smirked at her as the Doctor gave the young girl a nod.

"Welcome, Lauren, to the TARDIS." she said holding her arms out, "It is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside yes. It is also a time machine."

Lauren's mouth dropped even further, "A time machine!?" she asked. The Doctor laughed and nodded.

"Yes and you get to choose our destination." he said giving her a smile. Jayne let out a disapproving noise.

"But you said I could choose!" she said, "You said after the monument I could choose where we go next!"

"Jayney," Doctor scolded, "Stop complaining. Lauren is going to choose."

"1966!" She yelled over them, "I want to go to to California in 1966 at the screen gems studio!" she said frantically. The Doctor cocked and eyebrow at her and then nodded.

"Aright, why so specific, hm?" he asked walking up to the console and turning some knobbs and flipping levers.

Lauren shrugged, "I've just always wanted to go there." she said. The Doctor felt there was something more to her reasoning, and he was right. It wasn't a lie that she'd always wanted to go, but she wasn't going to tell him the real reason behind her wanting to go.

The Doctor smiled madly and the TARDIS shook violently, throwing Lauren in the floor. When it stopped, the Doctor held out a hand to help her up.

"Well here we are, Lauren," he said walking to the door, "Screen Gems TV studio in California, year 1966." Lauren grinned before she stepped out in the warm sunshine.

'Oh this was gonna be great.' she thought with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3 Shortyblackwell

**Jayne's POV **

"Well, where do you wanna go?" The Doctor asked Lauren as he fiddled with the switches.

"California, Screen Gems TV Studio, 1966," She said seriously.

"Really? 1966?" I asked, I thought that was absurd, "What's so special about 1966?" I asked.

"Well, the Monkees for one! And second of all, they are awesome!" She looked at me, and smiled, "Have you ever seen them?" She asked.

"No! Who's ever want to see them, their old, and hairy!" I frowned.

"Not then they weren't!" She sighed, and asked if there was a TV set around here. I nodded, and showed her to the Television room.

"Any retro tapes, or LP's around here?" She looked at a box of tapes, and pulled out the one that said 1964-1970. I frowned as she put one in the player.

"_HEY HEY WE'RE THE MONKEES, AND PEOPLE SAY WE MONKEY AROUND!" _The TV screamed. My eyes widened, as I saw Micky Dolenz act like me on a daily basis. He pretended to turn into a werewolf, and on another screen he did a really bad impression of Fred Astaire doing an impression of James Cagney. I was bound to be his best friend.

"GIRLS! WE'RE HERE!" The doctor called. Lauren tried to run out there, but tripped right in front of the Doctor. He helped her up, and we stepped out into the warm sunshine.

"ACTION!" A man yelled.

"Rob Rafelson!" Laura said with wide eyes, she rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"DID SOMEONE SAY MY NAME?" He asked after Peter messed up his lines _again_.

"Um, I did sir," She cleared her throat, and smiled.

"I won't make you an actress! I wish you kids would just give up!" He turned back to the 5 boys on the beach, and was about to yell action when Mike passed out, and collapsed. 4 or 5 people ran up, and carried him over to the couch in the living room set.

"MIKE?" The other 4 boys yelled.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me there were 5?" I asked.

"Cause there isn't," She said looking at the green-eyed, black-haired man. He sat next to Peter, Davy, and Micky on the table in front of the couch. He kept his hand casually on Mike's arm. Mike was getting paler, and paler.

"Alright people! Let's get goin!" Rob said ushering the boys to their dressing rooms.

"We should probably stay the night," The Doctor said looking at his watch. We hid behind some sets until the last crew members left. They left Mike on the couch cause they couldn't arouse him. We crept over to the set, and looked around.

"Aren't you afraid that he'll wake up, and call security?" I asked.

"Nah! He's probably zonked out right now." The Doctor said with a nod.

"He looked like he was having the life sucked out of him!" Laura yelled.

"NO SHHH!" The doctor yelled too late.

"Who're you?" Mike asked from the couch. He slowly sat up, and yawned, "What happened?"

"It's gonna be a long night!" The Doctor facepalmed, and moaned. We explained that he had collapsed, and that we weren't about to rob anyone. He nodded, and asked who we were then.

"We are Jayne, Laura, Doctor," The doctor nodded to each of us in turn.

"Mike Nesmith," He said, "So you think Pete's an alien?" He asked after we explained why we were there.

"That's what we think, does Peter have any reason to dislike you in any way at all?" I asked.

"No, me at Pete, we're friends. The only reason he'd be mad at me is that I made him pick up the tab on lunch!" He said, "But I paid him back afterwards."

"Mike? Are you up yet, we wanted to come see if you were alright!" We heard.

"Hey fellas, come on, we're in the living-room set," Mike called them over, and introduced them to us, and us to them.

"Hi, I'm Jayne, and I'm your new best friend!" She said putting her arm over Micky's shoulders.

"I'm Micky, and I'll let you, you seem _groovy_!" He said smiling.

"Micky Dolenz called me _groovy_!"


	4. Chapter 4 NatashaPavlova

"Micky Dolenz just called me Groovy!" Lauren exclaimed happily. He smirked at her as the Doctor rolled his eyes a little.

"Yep, he did..." he trailed off and pointed his sonic screwdriver at Micky. Micky gasped.

"Is that...?" he took the screwdriver from the Doctor and gaped, "You're the Doctor!" he said excitedly. The Doctor frowned and snatched his screwdriver back from him.

"Yes I am, now are you an alien or aren't you!?" he asked making a face. Mike chuckled as Micky feigned being hurt.

"Yeah they think Pete's and alien." Mike said in a deadpan.

"What? Peter? Naw he's the nicest guy I know!" Micky said, "Wouldn't hurt a cute little ladybug!" Jayne giggled and Micky grinned at her.

"Then who's the alien?" the Doctor asked crossing his arms over his chest. Mike shrugged.

"Who said there was one?" Mike said, his daze from passing out wearing off a bit, "Hey wait this is all crazy! There's no such thing as aliens! Why would there be an alien around here!?" The Doctor gave him a funny look.

"I'm alien!" he said. Mike shook his head.

"You're trippin'!" he said, "You're insane!"

"Nope, Time Lord." Micky said with a snickering. Mike rolled his eyes and stood up on wobbly legs to leave.

"Well I still think you're all insane." he said just before passing out and falling to the ground again. Micky sighed and the Doctor helped him carry him to the couch again.

"Doctor, there's not supposed to be five of them!" Lauren said suddenly, "There's only supposed to be four!"

"What?" the Doctor asked making a face, "You sure?"

"Really, Doctor I asked to come here!" she groaned, "I think I'd know how Many Monkees there's supposed to be!" The Doctor sighed in defeat and his shoulders slumped a little.

"Alright, which one's not supposed to be here?" The Doctor asked.

"Ooh ooh, There's Mike, Micky, the short british one and the stupid blonde!" she said excitedly. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Davy's the short brit and Peter's the stupid Blonde." Lauren said, "But I don't know who the other guy is."

"Oh you mean Jimmy?" Micky asked, causing Lauren to jump a little, "He's slightly new."

"Well what does he play?" Lauren asked making a face, "If Davy's stuck playing the maracas what is there for him to play?"

"He plays the drums for me." Micky shrugged, "I'm the lead singer and I stand in the front now."

"But the lead singer at the drums is supposed to make you unique!" Lauren protested, "You're supposed to be America's answer to the Beatles!" Micky's face twisted.

"The Beatles, are pretty groovy, but we aren't as good as them. We don't even play the instruments." Micky shrugged.

"But you'll learn!" Lauren sounded absolutely crushed that her favorite band were turning out to be phonies, "Mike and Peter are musicians! They can help you!"

"Aw, Pete's too focused on getting his lines right, and Mike's not that great at the guitar. He's only been playing for a couple years." Micky said, further crushing Laren's expectations. She sighed and the Doctor pulled her back a little.

"Anyroad," he said using his best Liverpudlian accent, "We need to figure out what this Jimmy does when he's not here."

"What can I do to help?" Micky asked hopping up and down.

"Not play your instruments and lipsynch to the words of your songs forever..." Lauren mumbled, clearly unhappy. The Doctor gave her a slight glare before turning back to Micky.

"You keep an eye on Jimmy on the set alright?" The Doctor asked, "And try to keep your buddy quiet about the whole alien thing. He'll probably think it was all a dream when he wakes up, but just to be safe, make sure he doesn't talk about it, yeah?" Micky nodded and saluted the Doctor, who made a face.

"I don't salute..." he muttered before turning to Jayne, "You stay here and help Micky. He'll probably find a way to keep you on set. Lauren you're coming with me."

"What? It was my idea to come here in the first place!" She complained with a light stomp of her foot.

"Well who's your favorite?" he asked looking bored of this conversation.

Lauren sighed, "Mike and Peter." she said gently. The Doctor nodded.

"Well you met one already!" he said, "NOw come 'ead!" he started to walk away. Lauren huffed and hurried after him.


	5. Chapter 5 Shortyblackwell

"Hmm," Jayne said wandering around the empty sets.

"Excuse me?" Someone said behind her. She turned around, and saw Peter.

"Hello," She said almost fearfully.

"Do you work with the writers?" He asked putting his hand on Jayne's arm, "I have this great idea for us. Ya see, Davy inherits a mansion, and-" I stopped him.

"Look, I'm only 15.5, and I don't work here!" She said frowning, "I've gotta go!" She ran back to the set Micky was on, "MICKY!" She screamed right before running into him.

"What?" he whined.

"I just had a meet n greet with Peter!" She said panting from running so far in her fuzzy boots.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking at her wide rain-blue colored eyes. She nodded, and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Micky pushing her over to a chair right off set where he could see her.

"ACTION!" Rob yelled.

"GUYS! I think their holding Davy captive, and waiting for him to turn into a monster!" Peter said, realizing he said it backwards.

"CUT! Peter, it's I think their holding Davy captive so they _can_ turn him into a monster Got it?" He asked, "Good!" He went back to his chair, and Micky's eyes followed to where Jayne should've been. She was instead walking through the monster's lair set. She picked up the supposed "Scalpel" and fiddled with it.

"Do you like them?" Some one asked. She turned to see Jimmy. Jimmy smiled, "I helped make them...I'm Jimmy by the way, Jimmy Springs," He smiled a half-hearted smile, "Boy, I'm starving"." Jimmy walked up to her, and got close. He put one hand on her shoulder, and closed his eyes. Jayne began to feel light-headed, and began to fall. She hit the floor, and hit her head.

"Jayne! Jimmy! Where are you guys? I can't seem to find you." Jimmy heard Micky say. Jimmy left Jayne there, and ran back to the set they were originally on. Micky rounded the corner with Mike in tow.

"Geez Mick, when you said she was a knock out, I didn't think you meant it!" Mike said laughing.

"I didn't mean it like that! I told you, I like her as a sister!" He retorted. Mike rolled his eyes, and bent over to pick her up.

"Hey does she look familiar?" Mike asked. Micky shook his head, and grabbed her legs, as they walked out to their dressing rooms. Mike and Micky lay her down, on the couch in the room they both share. The Doctor bounded in, and looked at them with a cocked eyebrow.

"What happened?" He asked with Lauren behind him in one shoe.

"Why does she only have one shoe?" Mike asked.

"She has a name, and it's a long story!" Lauren said smiling.

"Yes, a long story that included used gum, and a drain." The doctor said, "Oi, where are we?" the asked looking around.

"My dressing room," Mike said. The place was covered in random lights, and aluminum foil.

"Did something die in here?" Jayne asked sitting up slowly, and holding her head, "Doctor?" She asked.

"Yeah, you might want to stay where you are," The Doctor looked at her as she held her head.

"Doctor," she sniffled, "My head, it burns!" She cried. The Doctor looked at her.

"Open your eyes," He said. As soon as she did everything went into slow motion. She quickly closed them again, and everything went back to normal.

"Did, Did you just stop time?" The Doctor asked. Jayne slowly opened her eyes to look at him, when nothing happened she nodded slowly.

"It's cool, but it gives me a head ache,"


End file.
